Evolution Slash
by Asuka's Knight
Summary: Can Aya survive in the future after the First Mitochondria war? This is my first fic so please R&R. Story is complete and epilogue is also up.
1. What the hell is going on here?

Evolution Slash  
  
" The worst foe lies within oneself "  
  
Written by DKB  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Square owns them. All other characters are members of the GameFaqs PE2 board. I don't own them, but they are my friends and I have their permission. They gave me the encouragement to post this, so thanks guys! If any of you have read Ryusei No Toushiro's fic, I am the same DKB he talks about. R&R please, but if you must criticise: Constructive criticism please.  
  
  
  
  
  
This fic is dedicated to the victims of 9/11 and all-past victims of terrorism  
  
My parents  
  
Carmen Du Plessis  
  
Barra, Karpah, HeavenKnight and all the other guys  
  
MellissaMaya  
  
CHAPTER ONE: " What the hell is going on? "  
  
  
  
" Head..Hurts" Aya Brea, thought as she stood up to make coffee for her and her husband Kyle. " Must have been that extra Tequila. " She put out her hand to push off the covers, when she found none. Even more disturbing was the fact that their was no bed, only what looked like a stasis chamber. " Man, I must still be asleep. ", she thought. She suddenly realised that if this was a dream, why did her headache feel so real. Aya decided to look around a bit more. She slowly walked out of the chamber when she heard a voice.  
  
" Glad to see you're up. "  
  
She spun around and found herself face to face with a young man of about fifteen, wearing a trenchcoat & a cap, pulled down over his eyes.  
  
" What the hell is going on here!? " Aya demanded.  
  
" I'll tell you everything you need to know, just follow me." The kid gestures down the hall.  
  
" Why should I trust you? " She asked.  
  
"You don't have to, " he said " but you also have no choice." Aya started following him down the hall, into the sunlight.  
  
" What's you're name? " she asked  
  
" Until we get to the base, call me.. DKB. " Suddenly the he dived at Aya, driving her into the ground. A split-second later a spear drove into the ground where she was standing. Two creatures dropped down from a wall, and Aya recognised them as NMCs though mutated to a degree she had never seen before. They had brown flesh with what looked like a boat paddle stuck to their hand.  
  
" Damn, " DKB said " Gondaliers. " He flung off his trench coat and pulled out a Tonfa Baton, and a PA3.  
  
" Here, " he shouted throwing her the PA3. " if you need ammo just ask. " He immediately began executing a four hit combo on the nearest Gondalier, knocking it to the ground. She studied the PA3 for a moment, before opening fire on the Gondalier approaching her. She suddenly felt a wave of Parasite Energy surge through the ground. She turned and saw DKB blasting the Gondalier to bits with Plasma. Both creatures fell to the ground and began to melt.  
  
" C'mon let's move " DKB had thrown his trench coat back on and had started running  
  
" How did you do that? " She asked  
  
" Tell you later, just keep running "  
  
They arrived at a dumpster in an alley, where DKB knocked on the top.  
  
" Password? " Came a voice form beneath  
  
" Phil, open up! "  
  
" What's the password? "  
  
" Damn, hmm. Hey Barra I got Aya out here "  
  
" Where? " Suddenly a tall, blonde Australian jumped out.  
  
DKB led them both down the stairs into the darkness ahead.... 


	2. Philanthropy and the explanation

CHAPTER TWO: Philanthropy and the explanation.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The usual, I don't own any PE characters. All other people are my pals from the PE2 board. This chapter gives a bit of background.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
They continued further into the darkness.  
  
" Hey Barra, where's the light? "  
  
"Old SMOLDAR was playing around with the electricity panel. "  
  
" That's the 3rd time this week, when will he learn!? "  
  
" I think Beccie's finishing repairing the power. "  
  
As the two walked onwards, Aya trailed behind.  
  
" What is going on here? Have I gone completely nuts? " She  
  
wondered. Suddenly the power came on, and she could see a large room up ahead.  
  
" Thank the Lord that Karpah studied as an electrician before the world went to pot. " Barra said. DKB walked onwards saying nothing.  
  
They emerged in a room that looked like a cross between an Army barracks and a computer centre. A girl of about seventeen rushed forward.  
  
" Hey D, you're back and just in time. I think SMOLDAR should be coming out of his coma right now. "  
  
" Good, get everyone front and centre, we have a guest. "  
  
" Yeah, sure. OK everybody, front and centre. " The girl went forward and fell in with about 5 other kids. The guy DKB had called Phil also joined them.  
  
" Alright Aya, let me introduce you. You've already met Phil. Best mechanic on the planet, can hotwire anything and shoot up a storm with his P229. His code is Barrakudas, but we call him Barra for short. "  
  
He then points to a guy with black hair and what Aya recognised as a Gunblade.  
  
"That's Ariel. He's our resident fitness instructor and a mean mother with something sharp in his hand. His code is SMOLDAR. "  
  
The next guy in line is a skinny guy with 2 Mongooses, which she remembers as Rupert's favourite guns  
  
"This is Gilbert. He's our computer hacker, can crack anything-anywhere. But don't call him a geek. He's super quick with his Magnums. Code: Ryusei no Toushiro. "  
  
The next guy in line has blonde hair with red highlights, and a M4A1 assault rifle over his shoulder.  
  
" Meet Matt, AKA HeavenKnight. He's a total master of the M4A1 rifle plus all the attachments. He's also a big hit with the ladies." Aya heard a snort from the end of the line and saw the girl from before trying to stop laughing.  
  
The next guy was a Chinese bloke.  
  
" This is Chi-Fen. His code is HengkyGun. Can diffuse any explosive known, or unknown. He also was a member of ' The PO8 is not crap ' movement. You can probably guess what his sidearm is."  
  
DKB now moved onto the 2nd last guy. A muscular redhead.  
  
" That's Sean. He's our source of income. He likes heavy things, so his favourite gun is the M249."  
  
" How's he you're source of income? " Aya asked  
  
" He used to be an accountant, and now he diverts some money our way. That's why his codename is lyingbastard."  
  
He moved onto the last person, the girl.  
  
" Meet the best electrician in the world and the second in command of Philantropy, Rebecca. We all just call her by her code: Karpah. She prefers the M93R. "  
  
While DKB had spoken about his other men, he looked proud while he spoke. When talking to Karpah, something changed.  
  
" Look, it's nice to meet you, but could someone tell me what's going on? " Aya asked impatiently.  
  
" Sure, after I introduce myself. As you know my code is DKB. I am the leader of Philantropy, and the combat instructor. You may call me Larry. Now I'll tell you what has happened.... "  
  
Larry took off his baseball cap and Aya could see his face for the first time. He looked a bit like Kyle, except with brown hair.  
  
" I think you'd better sit down. Well, let's start with you. What year is this? "  
  
" Well, it's obvious-" she said. " it's 2004. "  
  
" Wrong, this is the year 2025. " he said looking at her.  
  
" Lemme start at the beginning. Official records say you went missing the night of 26th of December 2004. That's a load of bull. You were abducted from you're home by members of the Mishima Corporation, a giant in the genetics industry. "  
  
" But, why? " She was getting really confused  
  
" Ryusei can explain better than me. Take it away " the computer guy started talking.  
  
" Well, as you're aware humans live for a relatively short time. Anywhere between 70 to 100 years. There are of course exceptions but that's generally how it is. Now, if you remember correctly ANMC's were people who wanted to gain eternal youth by letting their Mitochondria take over. We all know the outcome of that. After the Shelter incident, the Mishima Corporation gained possession of the experiment records. They saw the prize of eternal youth, and the massive profits that would go with it. They sought out the only person who could live in harmony with evolved mitochondria. You. They kidnapped you and put you in stasis so they could experiment. DKB knows the rest. "  
  
" Thanks Gilbert. Well, one night the lab where the Mitos were being kept blew up. All the mitochondria went flying into the atmosphere. It was a few days after that, that the **** hit the fan. All around the world people started mutating into ANMCs. The governments of the world were thrown into chaos. The armies were no match for the ANMCs so the governments were pressured into dropping nukes on the cities. Of course they wouldn't agree. One day the White House was ambushed by a right wing military group. They broke into the war-room and fired the nukes on every major city in the world. This didn't work. The nuclear fission mutated the Mitos further creating a SNMC (Super Neo-Mitochondria creature) you saw one of them, the Gondaliers. Most of the citizens were killed. There is no more order in the world. Only 2 stable countries are left. South Africa and Australia. "  
  
" That's it, in a nutshell. Any questions? "  
  
Aya was so astonished by this news, she couldn't think of anything to say. Then she got her mouth working.  
  
" Could you tell me what happened to Kyle and Eve? "  
  
" I knew you were going to ask that. I'm warning you though; it's not pretty. Kyle is dead. The Mishima's hired thugs killed him when he tried to stop them. As for Eve.. "  
  
Here he broke off and looked uncomfortable.  
  
".. I'm afraid Eve is the ruler of this world. "  
  
" WHAT!!, " Aya screamed. " that's not possible! "  
  
" I'm afraid it is. Her mitochondria rebelled again after the lab explosion. Parasite Eve is back." He sounded sorry.  
  
Aya felt her head going berserk. Kyle dead, Eve dictator of the planet.  
  
" You're lying!! You are trying to trick me! " She directed with all her might a blast of pyrokinesis at him. The other people dived for cover, while he just stood there. The blast of fire hit him and it then disappeared into his body. Aya stared in disbelief. That blast should have melted him like a candle. She fell unconscious to the floor, drained of energy...  
  
  
  
So tired... Aya could faintly hear someone far away talking.  
  
" Is she gonna be alright? "  
  
" She'll be fine. She's just drained at the moment. "  
  
" She looks peaceful when she's asleep. Hard to imagine she attacked you Larry."  
  
"I don't blame her. Having found out her husband is dead and her sister taken over by nuclear enhanced mitochondria. She's taking it pretty well."  
  
Aya didn't get the rest of the conversation. She drifted off into a sleep filled with images of Kyle being shot and Eve ruling the world.  
  
She woke up a little later.  
  
" Glad to see you're awake. " She turned and saw DKB wearing jeans and a black T-shirt. He reminded her even more of Kyle.  
  
" Talk about Deja Vu. That's what you said when we first met. Look, I'm sorry about trying to turn you into melted flesh, but I still fell like this is a bad dream. "  
  
" I understand, don't worry I didn't even get a scratch. "  
  
" You also have the same kind of mitochondria, " she said " I saw you use Parasite Energy, how can you do that? "  
  
" I honestly don't have a clue, " he said, shrugging his shoulders. " I woke up one morning and found I could communicate with my Mitos. C'mon we're late for breakfast."  
  
He stood up and walked out the door, with Aya following behind. She found the big conference room had been converted to a dining hall.  
  
" So, who's cooking? " Larry asked.  
  
" It's HeavenKnight's turn. " Said Ryusei, not exactly looking forward to the idea.  
  
" Oh boy, well let's eat. We gotta discuss today's program."  
  
The blonde haired guy came walking out carrying a big stew pot.  
  
" Bon appetit guys. It's breakfast time. " He lifted up the lid and some kind of stew was inside.  
  
Aya tasted some and found it was quite good. Soon everyone was tucking in and quite enjoying it. At the end lyingbastard asked what it was.  
  
" Ah, it's an authentic Scottish recipe, Haggis. "  
  
Suddenly everyone ran for the toilets, except her, Larry and Matt.  
  
" I don't know what their problem is. It seems you enjoyed it. "  
  
" What is haggis? " Aya asked.  
  
" Oh, it's the heart, lungs and kidneys of a sheep, boiled in an onion stew. "  
  
Aya suddenly sprinted for the bathrooms, clapping her hands to her mouth. DKB turned to HeavenKnight.  
  
" No one appreciates good food these days. " And they both started laughing.  
  
Ten minutes later...  
  
" Alright, briefing for today. " After everyone had returned from the bathrooms, the daily briefing began.  
  
" First we will..." Ryusei began, but his speech was drowned out by a sudden alarm. Larry jumped up.  
  
"Perimeter breech. Everyone, grab you're guns. Karpah lend Aya a P229, Gilbert on screen!"  
  
Computer guy ran to his PC and began punching in keys. The forward screen showed about 200 SNMCs approaching.  
  
The rebel's faces were grim. DKB said, what could be the last words they ever heard..  
  
" This is bad. " 


	3. Unfortunate events

CHAPTER 3: Unfortunate Events  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
The usual, I don't own any PE characters. All other people are my pals from the PE2 board. I'm not saying this again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
The members of Philantropy watched the army of SNMCs draw closer.  
  
" How the hell did they find us? " HengkyGun asked.  
  
" The reason's behind you Hengky. " DKB said. Everyone turned and looked at Aya.  
  
" Me? "  
  
" Yes, you. I was an idiot for not realising they'd put a tracker device on you. "  
  
" I'm so sorry. "  
  
" No prob. Look we've got 10 minutes before they get here. I've got an idea. Matt, Rebecca follow me. " DKB ran out the door followed by Karpah and HeavenKnight.  
  
" Are they gonna be OK? " Aya asked.  
  
" Yeah, we've been through worse. " Lyingbastard said.  
  
Meanwhile, outside the base....  
  
" So, Larry what is you're plan? "  
  
" You'll see. Ok here's the place." DKB opened the rucksack he was carrying, and pulled out some C4.  
  
" Ok, I'll plant this, you guys cover me. "  
  
" Sure! "  
  
Back inside the base...  
  
The rest of them watched the progress on the monitor.  
  
" What is he doing? "  
  
" He's planting C4 to blow them sky high. "  
  
Back outside...  
  
" Ok, done. Let's head back in. " And not a minute too soon. They saw the army coming nearer. Suddenly a scream filled the air. Larry and Matt turned around and saw Karpah being held hostage by a strange man.  
  
" Hey you bastard, let her go! " The man looked similar to a man DKB had seen on file, No.9. Except this one had an even bigger Gunblade and advanced armor.  
  
" Mwa-ha-ha, sorry kiddies I can't let you go. " The man had a mocking tone in his voice. HeavenKnight pulled out his M4A1 and took aim.  
  
" I wouldn't do that. You might puncture you're pretty lady friend here. "  
  
" Lemme go, or I swear I'll castrate you with a rusty pen knife!! " Karpah had gotten over the surprise and started kicking and thrashing.  
  
" Ooh, I like 'em feisty. " The man was clearly enjoying this. DKB stepped forward.  
  
" Are you that no.9 guy I read about? "  
  
" Close, bucko. I'm No.10! I've been sent by Queen Eve to stop you meddling rebels. But, I also have a personal score to settle with you. You should remember me as wwf2000."  
  
" No, it can't be... " DKB looked shocked.  
  
" Oh, but it is. After you left me to rot, Eve found me. As you can see she gave me a new lease on life. Now, I will kill you and all my former friends. Mwa-ha-hamwa-ha-ha. "  
  
" No, you won't! "  
  
What makes you think you can stop me! "  
  
" Check you're pants. " No.10 turned around and saw his pants were on fire. Promptly, he dropped Karpah. The army was almost upon them.  
  
" Matt-Karpah, move. I'll take care of it. " They both hurtled to the bunker entrance. No.10 stepped forward.  
  
" A noble sacrifice, too bad it will be in vain. "  
  
" Is that so. You know hat this is? " He holds the detonator up.  
  
" You're death certificate. " He sneered  
  
" Wrong, your life. " He pressed the detonator and every thing blew up with the 2 tons of C4 buried beneath the ground. Inside the base they felt the tremor of the explosion.  
  
" Did DKB get clear of the blast?" SMOLDAR asked. Ryusei remained silent. Aya walked up to him.  
  
" Well!? "  
  
" I'm afraid there are no life signs within the immediate vicinity. "  
  
The entire group remained silent...  
  
The people inside the base kept staring, disbelieving at the screen.  
  
" Damn, why the hell did he go and do that? " Aya asked.  
  
" He's always been like that. Stubborn, but nice at the same time..." Aya didn't hear the rest of the words. She kept staring at the screen. That man... It brought back memories of the shelter incident, and that unholy laugh was just the same. He had to be a copy; the real No. 9 was swallowed up in the Shelter. She broke off her train of thought to hear Barra say: "... well Karpah, as the new leader what do you want us to do first? " Karpah was sitting in a corner staring out in front of her. It didn't look as if she heard Phil.  
  
" Karpah! Snap out of it. You're the leader, so lead. " She stood up.  
  
" Fine, go look for any sign of DKB. If you find anything, bring it back. I'm going to my room. " The meeting broke up. Ryusei went to his computer, while the rest of them headed to the surface, leaving Aya alone. Computer guy didn't look like scintillating conversation, so Aya went looking for Karpah. She found the girl staring at a picture of the entire team that must have been taken two to three years ago. She knocked on the door.  
  
" Mind if I come in? " She looked startled and then smiled.  
  
" Yeah, sure. "  
  
" What were you looking at? "  
  
" Oh, just a picture of us. "  
  
" Hmm, must be great being the only girl amongst these guys. " Aya smiled mischievously.  
  
" Oh, please. They're more like brothers than anything else."  
  
" Mind if I see that picture? "  
  
" No, not at all. " She handed Aya the picture. Aya recognised Matt, Phil and all the rest except there was one guy there who she didn't recognise. She asked Karpah who it was.  
  
" Oh, that's WWF2000. "The name sounded familiar.  
  
" Didn't that guy who captured you say his name was WWF2000? "  
  
" Yeah, he used to be a member of Philantropy until he went MIA. "  
  
" He seems to hold a vendetta against Larry. "  
  
" Yeah Larry was on the mission with him, when he went missing. I don't know what happened. " Suddenly the intercom sounded. Karpah answered it.  
  
" Yeah? " SMOLDARS voice sounded over the intercom.  
  
" Sorry boss, we couldn't find a trace of him. " Karpah went pale against the black shirt she was wearing.  
  
" OK, you guys can grab a bite, then go to sleep. " She shut off the intercom.  
  
" Well, I'm gonna try to get some sleep. Goodnight Aya.  
  
Later that evening....  
  
Suddenly the loudest alarm in the place went off. The alarm meant someone had broken into the leader's room in the bunker. In three seconds everyone was up and had their guns with them. They stood outside the door to DKB's room.  
  
" OK, everybody. On three. One. Two. Three!!" They kicked open the door and rushed inside....  
  
" Ok, you guys go in. Aya and me will cover you. "  
  
" Sure thing Karpah. " HeavenKnight readied his M4A1 (Bayonet attachment) and said: " Ok, one-two- THREE! "  
  
All the guys burst through the door while Aya and Karpah waited outside.  
  
" Yaaagh!! " Suddenly all of the guys were blasted back out and lay in a crumpled heap on the floor. Karpah turned to Aya.  
  
" Let's go! " They burst in and the light of Aya's MP5A5 fell on a figure standing by the bed.  
  
" What the hell, can't a guy get a decent night sleep any more? " DKB was standing by the bed dressed in shorts and a T-shirt. Aya stared open mouthed while Karpah talked.  
  
" Larry, you're alive! "  
  
" Yeah, I am. So who told those bozos outside to break and enter? "  
  
" The alarm went off. "  
  
" I had to force my way in, my pass card burned away with my clothes. "  
  
" Oh. "  
  
" Look, let's all get to bed, I'll tell you the whole story in the morning. " Aya regained speech control.  
  
" What did you do to them? "  
  
" Don't worry, they should be waking up soon. I only blasted them with level 1 Plasma. Good thing I recognised SMOLDAR's voice, or I would have used Inferno. Now, let's all go to bed " Out in the hall, a few groans became audible. DKB smiled. Aya and Karpah went back to their rooms, passing the conked out guys in the hall. Aya slept for a few hours. When she woke up, she found that Karpah was gone.  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen...  
  
" OK peanut butter and jelly sandwich, some Coke and a slice of pizza. Who said breakfast is the most important meal? It's the midnight snacks that count. " While DKB was eating his snack, he heard a scuffle behind him. On instinct he pulled out his PA3.  
  
" Who goes there? "  
  
" You know, for a leader you're really paranoid. " Karpah stood in the doorway. DKB lowered his PA3.  
  
" It's the only way to stay alive these days. "  
  
" I guess you're right. "  
  
" So, can't sleep either? "  
  
" I keep thinking about how I would be leader if you didn't come back. "  
  
" Not fun, is it? "  
  
" How did you survive that explosion? "  
  
" I'll tell you tomorrow. Would you like a snack? There's still some of HeavenKnight's haggis left. " She pulled a face.  
  
" Just joking. Have some pizza instead... "  
  
Next morning....  
  
Everyone was up early. Even Phil, who usually had to be dragged out of bed. They were all sitting around when Larry entered.  
  
" Ok, I trust all the bruises are healed? You probably want to know how I survived that explosion. Well, after I pressed the detonator, I used my mitochondria to form a shield around me. The majority of the force was absorbed, but there was still enough to wind me. " Ryusei interrupted at this point.  
  
" But, we didn't read any life signs on the computer afterwards. "  
  
" I'm getting to that. After the explosion, No. 10 headed towards me. I used the last of my PE to stop my heart, so it appeared I was dead. He went away and I waited till nightfall to sneak back in. My clothes had burned away along with the key to my room. I blew open the lock and went inside to sleep. That's when you lot came in. Any questions? " HengkyGun stood up.  
  
" I got a question. Was dead reckoning ever alive? "  
  
" I'm not even gonna answer that. " Ryusei came running from his computer.  
  
" D, I got a transmission for us. "  
  
" Put it on. " Suddenly a women of about twenty appeared. Aya was shocked. It was Eve. She was older now and looked like Maya when Aya confronted her.  
  
" Greetings rebels. "  
  
" What do you want, you overgrown insect. "  
  
" Ooh, insolent aren't we. Well, that's fine. I have a message for you. I want you and Aya to give yourselves up. "  
  
" Why would we do that? "  
  
" Oh, I have ways and means. " The screen changed to show Karpah and a man Aya recognised as Rupert trapped in a cell.  
  
" It's a trap. Barra go check Karpah's room. "  
  
" I already did there's no one there. "  
  
" Damn! "  
  
" You see. Give yourselves up within Twenty-Four hours, or they die! Ha-Ha- Ha. " The screen went blank...  
  
DKB stared at the screen long after the image had disappeared. The other guys were talking, actually gabbling was more the word.  
  
" What'll we do? " Ryusei asked.  
  
" Get that giant slime ball on screen again. " Ryusei played around on his computer. Eve's image popped back on screen.  
  
" Hmm, isn't this nice? "  
  
" Cut it. I'll make you a deal. Aya and me will give ourselves up, " here Eve started smiling. " next week. "  
  
" Oh no. We're not negotiating here. You come within twenty-four hours or they die. "  
  
" Look, if we don't show up and you kill them, your only ace is gone. I won't let one of my friends die, so you know I'll come within one week. " Eve had a considering look on her face.  
  
" Fine, even if you try something it won't do you much good. I look forward to meeting you in person. " The screen went dead. DKB turned to the crowd.  
  
" Emergency meeting! I hate to say this but there's a traitor here. "  
  
" That can't be right. " Hengky said.  
  
" Oh yeah, then how did they smuggle Karpah out without setting off the alarm? Look, it's been a long day. Have some dinner and go to sleep. I'm going to my room to work out some plans. " Here everyone broke up. Aya had her dinner (Leftovers from the pizza) and then went to the room she shared with Karpah. It was too quiet so she went to see what Larry was up to. She found him sitting at his desk, looking haggard and tired. He looked up as she came in.  
  
" Hey. "  
  
" Hey, what are you looking at? "  
  
" Nah, just a picture. "  
  
" Can I see? "  
  
" Yah, sure. " It was a picture of him, Karpah and HeavenKnight.  
  
" Are you and Karpah close? "  
  
" Kind of. " seeing the look in her eye, he hastily back-pedalled. " Not like that. She saved my life once, that's why. Ever played MGS2? We're kinda like Fortune and Vamp. "  
  
Meanwhile in Eve's base....  
  
Eve was staring at her communicator, watching her faithful spy make his report.  
  
" They seem to be planning a massive offensive against the base. "  
  
" Massive? Puh-leese. What kinda attack can they plan? "  
  
" It would be wise not to underestimate them, my lady. "  
  
" Yes, well I don't actually care what you think. Just do your job. "  
  
" Yes queen. " The screen went dead, while eve chuckled to herself.  
  
" Next week I'll become a mommy. Mwa-Ha-Ha.  
  
Down in the basement...  
  
" Damn, I'm gonna kill that lousy lying scum bag. " Karpah had woken up out of her drugged sleep.  
  
" Glad to see I've got company. " A man stepped out of the shadows, and Karpah recognised him as Rupert.  
  
" Why are we here? " She asked.  
  
" To act as bait, to lure you're friends here. "  
  
" I thought you died in the explosion of the MIST headquarters. "  
  
" Nope, they preserved me like Aya in a stasis chamber. "  
  
" We gotta get out. " Karpah began ransacking her brain trying to think of a solution....  
  
Back at Philantropy HQ- six days later...  
  
" OK, we plan a diversionary operation. Me and Aya will go in and rescue Karpah, under the guise of surrendering while you guys also break in to search for Karpah in case we fail. Now, Barra and HeavenKnight are our demolitions team. You guys plant C4 under the base and detonate it when we're out. If any of us aren't out within 12 hours you will be assumed KIA and the place will be blown up. " HengkyGun put up his hand.  
  
" Then who's the diversionary team? "  
  
" I left that as a surprise. Ryusei, on screen. " Ryusei switched on the screen and two very familiar faces popped up. DKB smiled… 


	4. An old friend

CHAPTER FOUR: AN OLD FRIEND  
  
Everyone recognised the two guys who came up on screen  
  
" Morning P1r4t8r, hey Pyst. How are the preparations going? "  
  
" Everything's OK. We've given everyone their weapons, now we're just waiting for the package. "  
  
" It'll be there tomorrow, until then keep training. " the screen went blank. Everyone stared surprised.  
  
" What you just saw was the Philantropy reserve team. 2000 members all with combat experience. " Everyone looked surprised except Hengky. He looked furious to say the least.  
  
" Why didn't you tell us? " He exploded.  
  
" Cause it was classified. Now cool down before I put you in a corner " Aya broke in:  
  
" What did he mean by the package? "  
  
" That's the other surprise. Hey, old man you can come out now. " An old Japanese gentleman was walking in. Everyone recognised him. It was Aya who spoke first.  
  
" Kunihiko Maeda! " The old man smiled.  
  
" Hello Aya. I'm glad to see you are well. " DKB spoke up:  
  
" The Prof.'s been working for us since we were established. You never saw him, cause he worked in the dark. Maeda, explain what the package is please. "  
  
" Well, let me ask this. Aya how did you defeat the ultimate being? " Aya thought for a while.  
  
" Bullets with my mitochondria.  
  
" Correct, now Larry here has provided me with enough mitochondria to produce enough bullets for an army. " Barra broke in.  
  
" So we're gonna blow them up with mitochondria? "  
  
" Yes. "  
  
" Oh. " Larry started speaking again.  
  
" Now, the bullets are locked in a special cupboard. The only way to open it is the Prof.'s own vital signs. So keep yourself safe till tomorrow morning. OK, let's break up and go to bed. "  
  
Back at Eve's base...  
  
" I've got to warn DKB. There's a spy in the group. " Karpah was alone in the cell. They had taken Rupert away for "questioning " even now she could here his tortured cries coming from the room above. If she didn't get out, the same was in store for her...  
  
Back at the base...  
  
Aya was walking around the base, thinking. No one was asleep yet. Aya couldn't blame them. Tomorrow the fate of the world would be decided. She walked past HeavenKnight and Barra joking around. Ryusei was at his computer screen, typing away. SMOLDAR was polishing his Gunblade, and lyingbastard was eating. Hengky was just standing around thinking. She decided to look for DKB. She found him sitting outside.  
  
" Penny for your thoughts? "  
  
" They're not worth that much. Pull up a piece of grass. "  
  
" Not easy being a leader is it? "  
  
" Hell no. I've seen friends die, be captured. Tomorrow I lead the human race's last bid for survival. "  
  
" You told me earlier that Karpah once saved you're life. "  
  
" Yep, that's one of the reasons WWF hates me. We were both on a reconnaissance mission when Eve captured us. The building was wired with a bomb. Karpah came and only had time to rescue one of us. She cut me loose, I tried to go back for WWF, but she kicked me in the nuts and dragged me out. The last I ever saw of him was the anger in his eyes. Well, it's getting late. We'd better get some sleep. " He stood up and walked away.  
  
Later that night...  
  
The spy stood at the door to Maeda's room. He went inside and drew out a knife. He didn't need to report this to queen Eve. She would be most displeased. He went over to the bed and started stabbing the sleeping figure.... 


	5. Traitor Revealed

CHAPTER 5: TRAITOR REVEALED  
  
The spy kept stabbing the sleeping figure until he was satisfied. Suddenly a wave of energy smacked him against the wall. At the same time the lights clicked on and Aya, Ryusei and DKB were standing in the doorway. The spy laughed:  
  
" Even if you did catch me, your little insurrection will fail. "  
  
" Is that so? " A familiar figure stood in the doorway. The spy's eyes grew wide.  
  
" It can't be! " But it was. Maeda was standing in the doorway. DKB said:  
  
" You were right Prof. Now let's find out who this SOB is. " With that he proceeded to rip off the spy's mask. All three of them were shocked by who it was. It was Ryusei who spoke first.  
  
" Hengky, what the hell!? " Hengky laughed.  
  
" Isn't it obvious, you fools are fighting a losing battle. Tomorrow all your foolish dreams of freedom will be crushed along with you. I cut a deal with eve, using WWF as an intermediary."  
  
" You knew about WWF? "  
  
" Of course. " Aya stood nearer.  
  
" So you betrayed your friends for a cushy lifestyle? "  
  
" Yeah, if the chips are down head to another table. "  
  
" Did you take Karpah to them? " Beneath his calm exterior, DKB was extremely pissed off.  
  
" Yeah the little fool believed that you had sent her for reconnaissance. It shows you that you idiots are too trusting. " The sneer on his face disappeared suddenly as he felt the temperature growing. He saw that his body was catching on fire. He knew his mitochondria were being manipulated, but he couldn't sure in what way. He started yelling as the heat went up. DKB said:  
  
" Right now I'm taking control of your Mitos. Tell me where she is, or I'll give you more than a hotfoot. I'll kill all of them leaving you to die of slow oxygen deprivation. "  
  
" OK, I'll talk. She's being held in the basement of the castle. Although I'd be surprised if she's still in one piece. They have a very good " interrogator " there. "  
  
" Lock this piece of filth up. I want a 24-hour guard on him. If he tries to contact Eve shoot to kill. " With this, DKB went to the intercom.  
  
" Everyone. Emergency meeting " he walked back to the hall, where he proceeded to tell of the latest development.  
  
" Well, that's it in a nutshell. I know you're gonna try to stop me but I'm going to go rescue her." HeavenKnight broke in:  
  
" What about the plan? "  
  
" The plan will go ahead as planned. Barra you're in command. I'll be leaving in an hour. " After saying this, he walked away to prepare. Aya followed him.  
  
" You know the risk you're taking? "  
  
" Yeah, but she won't stand up to torture very long if they've got the guy I think they do. "  
  
" Aren't you taking anybody with you? "  
  
" No, this is my mission and mine alone. " he took his rucksack and walked out the door.  
  
" Be seeing you. "  
  
Inside Eve's base...  
  
Eve was wondering what was taking her spy so long to report in. She raised the interrogator on the comm.  
  
" You can do with the girl what you please. She has no further use to us. " The white haired man bowed.  
  
" Thank you. I can insure you her death will be most slow and painful. " The image disappeared.  
  
Inside the cell...  
  
Rupert's cries had stopped. It didn't take a lot of imagination to figure out what had happened to him. If they came for her, she knew she was done. Karpah was still slightly delirious from the drug Hengky had used on her. Suddenly a key turned in the lock. She heard the guard's voice:  
  
" It's ShowTime, Shalashaska wants you. Ha-Ha " She was released from the chains and was dragged up to the interrogation room where the door opened....  
  
Back at the base…  
  
The time had come. The Philantropy members were preparing for the assault on Eve's base. Maeda had unlocked the storage case with the MEBs (mitochondria enhanced bullets)  
  
Aya was walking to the briefing room for the first and final briefing of the day. Barra stood on the podium.  
  
" OK, let's go over the plan one more time. HeavenKnight and me will plant the C4 under the base and head back here. The rest of you storm the back of the building while PD and p1r4t8r lead the charge on the front. We need to get Karpah out and then blow up the base with Eve. Ryusei will stay here and monitor communications between the two teams. Any Questions? " There were none. " Good then let's go. "  
  
At an abandoned sewer outlet at Eve's base...  
  
DKB was wading through what he hoped was water, cursing all the way.  
  
" Sheesh, why do these evil megalomaniacs have to leave only the sewer unguarded. I'm supposed to be on a stealth mission. With this odour they'll smell me a mile away. " He climbed up through the hatch and found himself in the hallway. A guard was coming closer. Suddenly he was knocked on the head by a Tonfa baton. He woke up to find a shotgun in his face.  
  
" Where's the girl? " The guard slowly stood up.  
  
" I'm warning you. " He walked closer, DKB didn't have a choice but to shoot a bunch of hot lead in his face. The guard kept coming closer. He backhanded DKB against the wall. A blue blade suddenly flared up.  
  
" Oh crap. It's a golem " The blade flew at his head and narrowly missed. He took out a bag.  
  
" Looks like I'll need these after all. " He used energy shot with MEBs and blew some of the golem's brains out. It fell lifeless to the floor. DKB went further on, up some stairs until he heard a familiar voice...  
  
Inside the torture room...  
  
The white haired man stepped closer.  
  
" You should feel honoured. I'm going to test my new torture techniques. I recently got some Chakra tools. Chakra is based on the seven energy points of the body. The purpose of these tools are to probe these points for the maximum pain while keeping you alive as long as possible. The record is 52 hours. I'm hoping to break it. " Karpah had just recovered from the drug and was really mad.  
  
" This my dear will relax you. Unfortunately the effects are quite permanent. " He came closer and was just about to inject her when the door blew open, killing the two guards and knocking the old man against the wall. DKB walked in.  
  
" This is gonna cost you a crateload of money you don't have. "  
  
" As long as I'm around to pay you, I don't care. Now let's go. " DKB groaned.  
  
" Women.They ain't got no gratitude " and with that they sprinted out the door...  
  
Meanwhile outside Eve's base..  
  
" OK, charge!! " The members of Philantropy crashed through the door inside. At the same time, the reserve team crashed through the front door. They were surprised to find no guards. Lyingbastard looked around.  
  
" Where are all the guards? " Suddenly his head felt hot and he collapsed along with the rest of the rebels. The last thing he heard before blacking out was a female laugh...  
  
In the upper levels..  
  
" We gotta warn the guys about the golems. " DKB was running through the corridors looking for a radio. He rushed inside a room and immediately rushed out.  
  
" Not that room. " From inside came the sounds of someone with an upset stomach. They tried the other door. Inside were electronic devices and a radio.  
  
" Yes. " he stopped before the radio and turned around. He recognised the device.  
  
" Mito disrupter.. " Karpah stepped up.  
  
" What does it do? "  
  
" Disrupts electrons of the mitochondria causing paralysis. She's caught everyone. "  
  
" What!! "  
  
" Yep, there's a lot of distorted mitochondrial energy down there. " Gilbert, come in please. Come in! " Nothing but empty static responded... 


	6. A quick look back

CHAPTER SIX: A QUICK LOOK BACK  
  
Note: first part of the instalment happens during the base assault.  
  
Hengky was sitting in the jail cell, wondering if he could still accomplish his mission. He was in the main brig, close to the command centre. The guard outside came in and before he realised what happened, Hengky had stabbed the bedpost through his chest. Walking outside, he laughed  
  
" Amateur. "  
  
Walking inside he saw Ryusei co-ordinating the attack on Queen Eve's base. The fool had his back turned to Hengky, who took out his PO8, and fired. Three shots missed, two hit the computer screen, but two of them slammed into Ryusei's back. He promptly collapsed on the floor. Henkgy stepped over him, making sure he stepped on his back. He radioed to Eve.  
  
" My queen, the rebel's forces are stronger than anticipated. They number over 2000. "  
  
" Don't worry, thanks to you I'll have a little surprise for them. " The transmission cut off. Hengky's smug smile vanished when he heard a gun cocked behind him. Turning around, he looked straight down the barrel of Ryusei's Mongooses.  
  
" Look Ryusei let's make a deal. Join us in the fold, and become one of us. " Ryusei lowered the guns.  
  
" Really? "  
  
" Yeah. " Ryusei lifted the guns  
  
" I'm not to keen on people who shoot me. See you in Hell"  
  
He fired, blowing Hengky's brains over the wall. He smiled.  
  
" Least it's not my turn to clean this week. " Looking down, he saw a sight which almost made him faint, he gasped:  
  
" That bastard put a hole in my Versacchi!! "....  
  
Back in Eve's base..  
  
" Why won't he answer? " DKB and Karpah were becoming desperate.  
  
" Well, I'm gonna be my usual optimistic self and guess that Hengky broke out. " Suddenly a voice spoke over the loudspeaker:  
  
" Well, your rebellion has failed. Why don't you join me and my sister in the throne room? I'm sure we have much to discuss. " DKB looked up.  
  
" Get out of here and find HK and Barra, tell them not to blow the place. I'll give you some sort of signal when you can. "  
  
" OK... " Suddenly Ryusei's voice came over the speaker:  
  
" Sorry 'bout that. Had a few problems over here. "  
  
" Ryusei, get over here. Eve's got a Mito disrupter. We need you to break the code. "  
  
" Will do. "  
  
" Karpah, Barra and HK will meet you by the sewer entrance, and get you inside." He switched off the radio and turned to Karpah.  
  
" Now go. "  
  
" OK, good luck. "  
  
" A strong man doesn't need luck, he makes things happen. " Karpah ran out of the room. DKB went and found two golems to escort him to Eve... 


	7. Evolution Slash

CHAPTER SEVEN: EVOLUTION SLASH  
  
DKB walked into the throne room and saw Eve sitting on her throne with Aya tied up in front of her. Eve looked up as he entered.  
  
" Ahh, the man of the hour. Come here. "  
  
" Cut it, where are my friends? "  
  
" You'll see in a minute, now sit! " She indicated to the chair next to Aya.  
  
" I'd like to give you both a proposition. Join me as my advisors and I'll spare you from a very nasty stake burning. " DKB snorted with laughter  
  
" Stake burning, how lame can you get. " Eve turned red with anger.  
  
" So, what is your answer? " Aya said:  
  
" That'll be a cold in hell when I agree. " DKB chimed in:  
  
" I'm with her. " Eve laughed.  
  
" That's natural, she is your mother after all. " Aya burst out laughing.  
  
" That's a good one. I don't have any kids. " Eve replied:  
  
" Not his physical mother, but his genetic mother. Let me fill you in. You've no doubt heard of the Mishima Corporation. Well, after kidnapping you, they did research which showed that SNMCs were in fact the next step in the evolutionary ladder. After that, we would evolve back into humans, but live forever and have phenomenal powers. Well from your DNA and mitochondria, they created him. He is the first ever Evolution Slash, a jump in evolution. " DKB looked astounded.  
  
" So if she's technically my mother, then... "  
  
" Yes! I am your genetic aunt, but since you don't wish to take advantage of my generous offer, I have no choice but to kill you. My sister will have the honour of being killed by me. You on the other hand will be dealt with by someone I think you already know. " Eve clapped her hands. No. 10 walked in.  
  
" Here's your new toy, enjoy. "  
  
" It'll be my pleasure. " Eve turned to Aya.  
  
" Let us go someplace more private. Oh, and Mr. Rebel. Your PE won't work in this room. " With that she teleported out with Aya. This left DKB in the room with wwf2000. His PA3 was no match against that armor and he couldn't use PE. He watched as No.10 came closer...  
  
Meanwhile in the sewer...  
  
" Hurry up Ryusei. "  
  
" Calm down, you can't rush a genius. There, they should be waking up. Eve probably left their weapons with them, thinking their paralysis would hold. "  
  
" Good job, now let's get back to those bombs.... "  
  
In Eve's private antechamber...  
  
" So Aya. How do you feel about the fact that your sister accomplished more than you ever could? "  
  
" Eve, I know you're in there. Please wake up. "  
  
" It's no use Aya. We are in control. " Aya felt the situation grow hopeless. She suddenly felt something in her pocket, it was the special bullets Maeda had given them. She didn't have a gun, so she'd have to improvise. Eve stood up.  
  
" Well, it's been fun reminiscing, but it's time to die. "  
  
Aya also stood up.  
  
" I don't think so... " She sprang on Eve and shoved the bullets down her throat.  
  
" Get out of my sister!! " She could hear the thousands of rebel mitochondria screaming in agony. Suddenly it was quiet and she looked at Eve. There she was, still fifteen, not having aged a day. She slowly opened her eyes.  
  
" Aya? What's going on? "  
  
" I'll tell you later, let's get out of here first. " They sprinted down the passage way, slamming into SMOLDAR and the rest of the army.  
  
" Where's DKB? "  
  
" He said he'd meet us later, we gotta get out now! " With this they dashed outside and met Karpah, HK, Barra and Ryusei. They all waited for him...  
  
Inside the throne room...  
  
He'd just been thrown against the same wall for the tenth time and was spent. No.10 walked closer his Gunblade in hand. This was it, he watched as the Gunblade was loaded with R.Slugs.... 


	8. The Final Battle

CHAPTER EIGHT: THE FINAL BATTLE  
  
wwf2000 walked closer.  
  
" I told you, you would regret leaving me behind. Ahh, revenge is sweet. " As DKB steeled himself for the final blow, a loud explosion was heard. DKB opened his eyes to find a kid of 13, rocket launcher in hand walking towards him. No.10 was lying in the corner, dazed. The kid told him:  
  
" Someone will come to help you now. Believe what she says. " As he turned to leave, his coat arm shifted, and Larry could see a tattoo, it said: SKL. He shouted:  
  
" Pierre is that you? " but he was already gone, but DKB knew that was his cousin. Just then, a light appeared from above. A girl with Black hair and a Gunblade descended. DKB recognised her almost immediately.  
  
" Samantha? "  
  
" Been a while, hasn't it? "  
  
" Thought you were killed 10 years ago. Nice SFX by the way. "  
  
" I am dead you moron, my spirit's come to help you. "  
  
" Oh, I thought you came to haunt me 'cause of that 20 bucks I never gave you back. "  
  
" Nah, don't need money in the afterlife. I'm going to help you beat that guy. Bring me your PA3. " DKB went and fetched it. She chanted some words and lay the legendary Excalibur Gunblade on top of it. There was a blinding light and the PA3 transformed to a sword. Lady Death spoke:  
  
" This is the legendary sword, Sparda. Use it and the power inside to defeat your foe. "  
  
" Thanks, but what's this " Power within " story? " Lady Death started ascending again.  
  
" You'll see. Good Luck. " She had disappeared. There was a groan in the corner and wwf2000 stood up. " I don't know what just happened, but it ain't gonna help you. And after I'm through with you I'll go back for Barra, HK ahh the whole lot of you. " He saw the sword.  
  
" That toothpick ain't gonna make much difference. You're gonna die!!! " With this he lunged towards DKB. He suddenly felt a surge of power go through his body, without reason he yelled: " Devil Trigger! " and was encased in a blue light. No.10's Gunblade bounced right off. Firmly grasping the sword by its hilt, DKB rushed forward. He Airhiked him into the sky and smashed him down to the ground. Then he did something he always wanted to do, he yelled to a fatally wounded wwf2000:  
  
" This is for all the pain and loss you cost me!! " he then activated his Renzokuken finishing move, smashing wwf2000 18 times upside the head, with the final hit smashing his skull and slicing his spine in two. He landed on the floor; Devil mode worn off and fatigue setting in, he looked at the emaciated remains of wwf2000 and pity set in. He shouldered his dead body and started running. He ran past a room and saw dynamite piled high. Hoping to high heaven that Aya was out, he set a time delayed Inferno and ran for the ramparts. The dynamite went off…  
  
Outside the base….  
  
" What exactly did Larry say the signal was gonna be? " HK asked  
  
" Dunno, said we'll know it when we see it. " Suddenly, a whole tower of the castle collapsed. The guys looked up.  
  
" If that isn't the signal, then I'm a donkey's uncle. Blow it Barra!! " The whole castle seemed to erupt into flames, then sank down to the bottom of the earth. Eve spoke up.  
  
" Think he made it out? " Lyingbastard replied:  
  
" Yep, there he goes. " He pointed to DKB swimming across the moat to the shore, with wwf2000 across his shoulders. The members of Philantropy rushed to greet him.  
  
" Man, you look like a truck hit you. " DKB wearily replied:  
  
" More like a ton of metal. " With this, he threw wwf2000's corpse to the floor. Together they watched the castle disappear. The last sign of the rebel mitochondria disappeared, their rebellion defeated again. 


	9. Epilogue

EPILOGUE  
  
The rebel mitochondria had been defeated and the hard task of rebuilding could start. The members of Philanthropy had their hands full, searching for survivors and rebuilding governments world-wide. The republic of South Africa and Australia came out of their closed society and helped rebuild the world economy, sending experts across the globe.  
  
Philanthropy HQ, one year later…  
  
The members had finally gotten some well-deserved sleep. The world was getting back onto its feet. DKB called a meeting.  
  
" Well guys, I think the worst is over. You wouldn't even say there was a war between us and rebel mitochondria. I've decided to travel a bit and see how the recovery is going. You won't be seeing me for a while. " The members of the group stared open mouthed.  
  
" I'm transferring leadership of Philanthropy over to Karpah, with Aya and Ryusei as her deputies. Any questions? " They were too astounded to say anything. DKB smiled at their silence.  
  
" You guys have been the best, friends and combat buddies. I hope Karpah can expect the same devotion and friendship as I have. Meeting adjourned! " He walked to his room to get his stuff, Karpah followed.  
  
" So you're leaving, huh? "  
  
" Yeah, you guys'll get along fine without me. Well, I'm off… " He held out his hand.  
  
" We've know each other for 4 years and you give me a handshake!? " she asked incredulously.  
  
" Umm… well… uhh… fine. " Before she knew what was happening, DKB crossed the room and kissed her. When they broke apart, Larry said:  
  
" I've gotta go, my travel buddy's waiting. "  
  
" OK, see you. " He started walking out, but turned around.  
  
" Here, take this, " he handed her a piece of paper. " it's my cellphone number. If ever some really bad stuff is going down, call me. Just don't give it to any of the guys. Last time all those prank calls sent my account through the roof. "  
  
" OK. " He walked out….  
  
In the conference hall…  
  
All the guys were standing there, waiting. This was the moment he was dreading. Instead, everyone gave him a present.  
  
Barra: " Here, take Nibbles. He'll keep you company. "  
  
SMOLDAR: " Take the old electric board. I'm wont need it. "  
  
Ryusei: " Take one Mongoose. I polished it so Hengky's brains don't show up that much. "  
  
HeavenKnight: " Have my Javelin. I'll get a new one. "  
  
lyingbastard: " Take my M249, I've got a chainsaw now! "  
  
p1r4t8r: " Have my soccer ball. "  
  
Pyst Dude: " Take my alcohol bottle collection. " DKB looked from the presents to the guys.  
  
" You know what this means to me? "  
  
" What? "  
  
"You know how much my bag is gonna weigh with all this crap in it? "Suddenly everyone tackled him yelling obscenities.  
  
" I'm joking! Get Offa me! " He stood up with a blue eye.  
  
" Thanks guys. Well, better get going. " Pyst Dude asked:  
  
" You gonna enjoy hitting the trail alone? "  
  
" Oh, I won't be alone. " Suddenly Eve came walking towards them. She asked"  
  
" Are you done yet? That bus leaves in an hour. " She walked out. DKB winked. Aya was flabbergasted.  
  
" Larry! She's your aunt! "  
  
" Only on a genetic level, so don't expect me to start calling you mom either. " Aya smiled  
  
" Fair enough. "  
  
" Well, this is goodbye. " He walked out the door. Barra called after him.  
  
" Nibbles needs feeding twice a day!! "  
  
Outside….  
  
DKB and Eve walked to a bus stop, with their heavy backpacks. Eve sat down to rest.  
  
" C'mon, it's gonna leave. "  
  
" Hey, show respect to your elders. "  
  
" Yes, queen Eve. " he replied sarcastically. He saw the fear and hurt in her eyes.  
  
" Oh c'mon, I wasn't serious. " Eve started to cry.  
  
" What if it happens to again. I don't want to hurt anybody. "  
  
" We'll deal with it, don't worry. You know what, forget the bus. We'll camp here tonight. "  
  
" You're sure? "  
  
" Yeah. "  
  
As Eve lay sleeping that night, Larry stood up and looked at the stars.  
  
" So I'm an Evolution Slash, huh? " he thought to himself. " Well, screw evolution. I'm living a normal life from now on! If I have to fight it'll be for the right cause, but who chooses right from wrong? " His last thought as he fell asleep was to his friends:  
  
" Good luck, guys "  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
Extra Thanks  
  
Everyone on the board  
  
My English teacher (Both of them)  
  
Gaz (Hope you're happy now)  
  
Hengkygun and WWF2000 for letting me kill them off so gruesomely : )  
  
My friends  
  
That's about it.  
  
  
  
DKB © Larry Linford 2001  
  
Karpah © Rebecca Skinner 2001  
  
Barrakudas © Phillip Skellon 2000  
  
SMOLDAR © Ariel 2001  
  
Ryusei no Toushiro © Gilbert 2000  
  
p1r4t8r © Graham Jones 2001  
  
Pyst Dude © ? 2000  
  
lyingbastard © Sean 2000  
  
Hengkygun © Chi-Fen 2000  
  
HeavenKnight © Matt 2000  
  
Aya Brea, Eve and all other PE related stuff belong to Squaresoft © 2000  
  
No.10 is a registered trademark of ME!!  
  
Sparda and Devil trigger are registered to Capcom.  
  
  
  
Well, that was my first ever fic. Hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
